maplestoryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dungeons
Dungeons are areas where you team up with friends to destroy monsters and kill a boss. Everytime you finish a dungeon, you have to wait a certain time until you can re-enter. Each Dungeon consists of 3 areas, each containing diffrent monsters, as well as a bonus monster and a boss monster. All dungeons are accessed from the Dungeon Portal in your home. They cannot be accessed from their old locations on the map. Dungeons also have Dungeon Missions. Completing this mission results in a better grade you get from the Dungeon. As well as receiving a grade for your mission, you will get to pick a 1 of 3 cards; each containing a random item and some gold. Each dungeon also has its own hard-mode counterpart. The only differences are the amount of mobs in the first two maps, the layout of the map, and the final bosses level. Wasteland of Souls The Entrance fee is 100 Magic Stones. The areas of this Dungeon: *Wasteland of Souls I *Wasteland of Souls II *Wasteland of Souls III The Bonus Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.15 - The Book Ghost Hard: Lv.18 The Boss Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.15 - Papa Pixie Hard: Lv.18 Castle of Manon The Entrance fee is 200 Magic Stones. The areas of this Dungeon: *Castle of Manon I *Castle of Manon II *Castle of Manon III The Bonus Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.18 - Renegade Spore Hard: Lv. The Boss Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.20 - Manon Hard: Lv.28 Mr. Oyster Bed The Entrance fee is 500 Magic Stones. The areas of this Dungeon: *Mr. Oyster Bed I *Mr. Oyster Bed II *Mr. Oyster Bed III The Bonus Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.30 - Chlorotrap Hard: Lv. The Boss Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.30 - Mr. Oyster Hard: Lv.38 Giant Centipede Cavern The Entrance fee is 750 Magic Stones. The areas of this Dungeon: *Giant Centipede Cavern I *Giant Centipede Cavern II *Giant Centipede Cavern III The Bonus Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.40 - Sand Dwarf Hard: '''Lv.43 The Boss Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.40 - Giant Centipede '''Hard: Lv.48 Forgotten Temple The Entrance fee is 2000 Magic Stones. The areas of this Dungeon: *The Forgotten Temple I *The Forgotten Temple II *The Forgotten Temple III The Bonus Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.55 - Puppet Golem Hard: Lv. The Boss Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.55 - Ravana Hard: Lv. Underwater Burial Grounds The Entrance fee is 2500 Magic Stones. The areas of this Dungeon: *Underwater Burial Grounds I *Underwater Burial Grounds II *Underwater Burial Grounds III The Bonus Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.60 - Bone Fish Hard: '''Lv. The Boss Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.65 - Pianus '''Hard: Lv.68 Dragonoir Lair The Entrance fee is 2500''' Magic Stones'. The areas of this Dungeon: *Dragonoir Lair I *Dragonoir Lair II *Dragonoir Lair III The Bonus Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.69 - Nine-Tailed Fox '''Hard:' Lv.70 The Boss Monster of this Dungeon is: Lv.70 - Dragonoir Hard: Lv.70 Category:Dungeons Category:Maps